


pretty baby, help me fool them

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: When Bruce applied for college last year, he didn’t think it likely that he would need to socialise with anyone.





	pretty baby, help me fool them

**Author's Note:**

> this is for eli! i hope u love it babes!! <33 
> 
> comments and kudos are loved!! hang out on tumblr? rlversongs.tumblr.com

When Bruce applied for college last year, he didn’t think it likely that he would need to  _ socialise  _ with anyone. To be fair, he hadn’t expected his roommate to be Tony Stark, who had this weird gravity that just pulled you in. They became friends quite quickly. Bruce remembered the day that started it. The day he somehow, unwittingly and without really trying, ended up with such a weird group of friends. And they  _ were _ friends, not just associates or colleagues. They really wanted to know him. He was studying for one of his maths classes late one night (becoming a physicist took a  _ lot  _ of time) when Tony stumbled in after what was undoubtedly  _ ‘a raging party, man, you should come with next time’ _ . Bruce paid him no mind, as he had gotten rather good at in the last few months. Tony, though, was having none of it. He flopped onto Bruce’s bed, head at the foot and hands holding up his chin. Kicking his feet back and forth, he stared up at Bruce sitting at the desk.

“What are you doing?” He had slurred. Bruce tried to keep his focus. It wasn’t really working.

“Maths, Tony, you’re an engineering major, you should know what it looks like.”

Tony scoffed and rolled over onto his back, tangling himself in Bruce’s bed covers. Somehow, within the space of Bruce turning away from him and picking his pen up again, Tony had fallen asleep. That night seemed to have been the catalyst. From then on Tony spent as much time as he could trying to convince Bruce to come out with him. It took about a week before Bruce cracked.

To his surprise, when the roommates had arrived at the gathering there were only 7 other people at the table. They were tucked away in the corner booth of a bar, not at all interested in being near the front. There were glasses already distributed, one for Tony waiting. Bruce paused at the bar, got a glass of water and proceeded to sit with them. Tony immediately began on introductions.

“The one with the blond hair that looks like he was alive in the 30’s is Steve, the long-haired angry Russian one on his left is his boyfriend, Bucky. Next to Bucky is Natasha, her girlfriend, Maria, is normally here too but she couldn’t make it this time. Instead, the one next to her is Clint. On Steve’s right is Sam, Steve met him while jogging and somehow dragged him in.” Tony took a pause to sip his drink, Bruce looked around only mildly confused.

“That,” Tony said, pointing at a very attractive guy with gorgeous long blonde hair, “is Thor, he’s a bit loud so fair warning. The greasy one that looks just a tad murderous is Thor’s little brother, Loki.”

-

“Bruce son of Banner!”

Bruce rolled over, flinging an arm over his eyes at the sun streaming through the curtains and groaning at the volume that his name was called.

“What?” He muttered, trying to cling to the last strands of sleep. It’s not that he didn’t like Thor, it’s that he was forcibly woken up and he had no idea how Thor had even gotten into his dorm room in the first place.

“My father is in town.”

“Okay? How does that concern me?”

“He is under the impression that I have a romantic partner. I need you to fool him with me.”

That got Bruce properly awake. He sat up, face betraying the shock he felt. He found himself nodding before his brain caught up.

“Wonderful. I shall pick you up tomorrow at seven.” Thor left the room, bustling loudly down the hall. It was nine am.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are loved
> 
> pls hang out on tumblr(or request a fic! https://rlversongs.tumblr.com/post/186277940866/request-fics-3)


End file.
